Blacklight The Vixen
Blacklight The Vixen is a Fox/Vixen Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: NateWantsToBattle - Mangled (Nightcore Version) She is Somehow Related to Virus The Vixen. She Has Only 2 Eyes and Her Fur is Black. She Wears a Red Small Bikini and Torn Blue Shorts. She is a Prototype Created to Attempt In-Case to Replace Virus The Vixen. However Virus Was Perfect, Instead The Company Just Put Her on Stage With Virus, Making Her a Offical Animatronic. Withered Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Hand and Right Foot. Her Mask is Pointed Upwards and It's Jaws are Hanging Open. It's Endoskeleton's Neck and Head is Coming Out of Her Mouth. Her Eyes are Pure White. She is Covered in Cracks and Rips. Toy Version: She Looks The Same, But With a Pink Garment, Shiny Eyes and Fur, Pink Toy Cheeks and a Little More Busty. She's Also a Little Taller Phantom Version: Her Left Arm, Left Ear and Right Eye is Missing. Her Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil and Her Lower Jaw Hangs Down. She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Arm, Right Hand, Lower-Legs and Feet. She is Extremely Burnt Nightmare Version: She Looks Like Nightmare Virus. She is Much Taller With a Longer Tail. Her Heart and Garment are Now Black, Her Eyes are Completely Neon-Red. Her Left Hand and Right Forearm is Missing It's Suit. She Has 4 Rows of Sharp and Oil-Stained Teeth. Her Left Foot and Right Ear is Also Missing It's Suit. Her Breast and Hips Are Slighty Bigger, Nearly Each The Size of a Basketball Withered Toy Version: Her Suit Except Her Head, Ears, Hands, Feet, Torso and Thighs is Missing, Except Her Waist and Right Hand. Her Left Eye is Missing With Wires Poking Out. Her Lower Jaw Seems Broken Phantom Toy Version: Her Right Arm and Right Ear is Missing. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Arm, Left Hand, Lower Jaw and Neck. Her Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil and Her Fur is Stained With Blood Fredbear Version: She Looks Like Fredbear Virus. She is Very Tall, Her Breast and Hips are The Exact Size of Her Nightmare Toy Version, Most of Her Bust and Thighs are Bulging Out of Her Slighty-Torn Dark Purple Garment and Bikini. She Has Dark-Orange Eyes. The Ring on Her Bikini is Neon-Red. She Has a Hook With a Purple Tinge. She Loves to Play Hide-n-Seek Like Her FNAF 1 Version. Shadow Version: She is Completely Black and Her Eyes and Teeth Glow White. Her Tail is Longer. She Has a Small Nearly-Invisible Hole on Her Left Breast. Her Neck Appears to Missing It's Suit Golden Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Thigh, Right Lower-Leg, Right Foot, Neck and Left Hand. Her Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil With Some Wires Poking. She Has a Huge Rip on Her Torso and The Left Side of The Top of Her Head. She is a Little Rusty Adventure Version: She Looks Like Adventure Virus. She is Much Smaller With More Shiny Fur and Eyes Nightmare Fuel Version: She Looks Like Nightmare Fuel Virus. Her Left Ear and Left Hand is Missing With Wires Poking Out, Her Right Eye is Black With Red Pupil, She is Also Missing The Suit on All of Her Fingers on Her Right Hand and Her Entire Right Thigh and Left Foot. She Also Has Bloodshot Eyes, Sharp Rusty Claws and Sharp Bloody Teeth. Demolished Version: Her Left Eye, Left Forearm and Hands are Missing. She is Missing The Suit on Her Neck, Right Forearm, Left Thigh and Left Foot. Her Lower Jaw is Un-Hidged and Broken and She Has a Huge Rip on Her Back Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Long Pink Hair and a Curvy Body With Larger Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Fur and a Longer Tail